moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dreg'tal Stormblast
Warlord Dreg'tal Stormblast, son of Drehta Wyrmbreaker Former Chieftain of the Stormblade Clan Blood Guard of the Dragonfire Brigade. Dragonmaw Orc Childhood Dreg was born of the Dregaonmaw Clan to his mother Drehta Wyrmbreaker in the outpost of Rockard during the latter years of the First War. He does not know who his father is, but he has vague memories of a male orc his mother used to see regularly. When he was around two winters old, both he and his mother were captured by Alliance as they swept through the Black Morass routing any Horde forces they came across on their way towards the Dark Portal. He grew up for the next five years within an internment camp in the Arathi Highlands. When he was old enough to carry things, he was put to work in the the mines under control of the camp. His mother was put to work in the smelters all that time. She used her position to steal gold and conceal it within iron, which she used to pay a goblin caravan led by Swindol Steelyfingaz that routinely delivered supplies to smuggle Dreg out of the camp, and deliver him to his grandfather. Drehta gave Dreg a necklace of hers, a black dragonscale coated with a black metal, so that her father would be able to identify Dreg as her son. She called it "The Destroyer's Blessing". When Dreg was brought to his Clan, an orc named Shag'rath stole the Destroyer's Blessing from Dreg before anyone else saw it. Thus, no one claimed Dreg as their family, but they took him into the clan nonetheless. Without a family, Dreg grew up within the Clan as a peon. Five years later, Shag'rath led an expeditionary force of Dragonmaw back to Grim Batol to find a way to retake the ancient Dwarven city. After taking Dreg away from the camp, he gave the young orc a Dragonmaw shortsword and began training the child in combat. After several weeks fruitlessly attempting to break the massive gates down, or find another way in that hadn't collapsed, the Dragonmaw expedition camp was attacked by a flight of Red Dragons. In the chaos, one Dragon descended upon Dreg and simply told him to run far away from there. He did, and the following day he was found by one of the surviving Dragonmaw orcs who took him north. Dreg had passed hands from one orc to another, who took him to the abandoned keep in Alterac, where he stayed for a few days until he was taken away again and passed into the custody of the Warsong Clan. Grom Hellscream accepted Dreg into his ranks and assigned him to the custody of a warbringer named Brak'gul Deathbringer. Brak not only acted as a surrogate father, but also as Dreg's trainer in matters of combat. Dreg also had an eye for the warbringer's daughter who was only three years older than he was. Within two years, the Warsong Clan mobilized as a founding clan of the new Horde, moving from internment camp to internment camp freeing as many orcs as they could. When they liberated the camp that Dreg was held in, he looked for his mother only to find that she was killed after his disappearance. The Third War Dreg continued to stay with the Warsong Clan, adopting their philosophies, traditions, and habits on top of those he already picked up from the Dragonmaw. He travelled across the Great Sea with the new Horde under direction of Thrall. After landing at Kalimdor, the Warsong came into conflict with humans, and later the Night Elves in Ashenvale after setting up their new camp. They were losing regularly until scouts returned with reports of a fountain that gave them strength beyond measure. Grom Hellscream ordered that every orc within his clan (which included Dreg) must drink from the pool. All Warsong Orcs turned red from the blood. Even Dreg had, but after the corruption was purged, his skin turned green like those of his peers, rather than back to his original grey. This was also around the time that Grom Hellscream had taken on the Pit Lord Mannoroth, who filled the pool with his blood to enslave the orcs. Grom defeated Mannoroth but paid for the orcs' freedom with his life. After the corruption had been purged, the leaders of the three factions, Horde, Alliance, and Darnassian put aside their differences to take on the Burning Legion. They all gathered their forces on Mount Hyjal. As the Warsong Clan were waiting for the inevitable war, Dreg took advantage of the lull to show off and tempt his fate by attempting to court the daughter of his surrogate father and mentor Brak. He made her laugh. He showed off. He raised his Dragonmaw shortsword to the sky and promised that he would protect her with his storm blade. In that moment, Dreg was struck by lightning. His injury from the lightning prompted the Warsong leadership to remove him from his pending assignment of combat on the front lines. Confined to the camp, Dreg became the subject of ridicule as the Warsong began to refer to him as Stormblast for being struck by lightning. During the Legion assault against the orcs, the woman Dreg was trying to impress watched as her mother Belgra Spiritchaser get cut down and torn apart by the demons. She screamed out and self immolated in rage. The tower she watched the battle through Farsight from burned down with her. When the Warsong put out the fire, they pulled her body from the ashes unharmed, however her hair was now stark white. They accused her of being a warlock in league with the Legion and planned to put her to death. Brak'gul Deathbringer was still on the front lines, and his daughter had no one to fight for her on her behalf. Dreg had seen what happened with the tower, and overheard the discussion to end the young Deathbringer's life before her parents returned. Dreg refused to let that happen. Brak'gul and Belgra were the only parents he had left, and their daughter was someone he wanted as his mate. Dreg burned down a nearby tent to sow chaos in the camp and try to rescue the one he loved, but when he ripped a hole in the back of the tent she was being held in, she was gone. He searched frantically for her, but was found and made to help put the fire he started out (without anyone knowing he was the one responsible). After Brak'gul Deathbringer had returned to camp without his mate, Dreg reported the events that transpired in his absence. Brak cried in rage having already lost his mate and grabbed Dreg, taking him with to search the region. After a few days of searching, finding no sign of her, they returned to the Horde camp to find it wiped out, but they at least found survivors. They all eventually decided to build their home in the northern chasms of the deepest desert in the Barrens, which Thrall named Durotar in honour of his father. A New Path Dreg signed up for formal military service during this time and moved out from under Brak'gul's tent. He met a young orc woman in the city as a patrol grunt and took her as a mate, but he didn't really love her. He did this out of a deep loneliness which was not filled by her. She eventually realized that his heart was not there and told him one day that she was leaving. He simply nodded and walked out himself. He walked out into the desert to contemplate the direction his life had taken and decided that it just wasn't worth it. He spent so much time thinking about it that he had starved and dehydrated himself to the point where he began to have visions. He was approached by Orgrim Doomhammer, who told him that he needed to find a new reason to live, and that he would never find it until he first allowed the new shamans to teach him and allow himself to heal. And so, Dreg'tal made his way to the Valley of Trials where many shamans gathered to learn about the spirits and the elements. Dreg learned of the old traditions and realized that his own mother was a shaman. He then made the decision to become one himself and abandoned the path of the warrior. This decision did not absolve him of his military service. He was given an ultimatum for abandoning his post: Spend time in the dungeons or take assignment in the Barrens. Dreg opted for the latter and was assigned the the Dragon Fire Brigade. It was mostly an uneventful assignment until one day when the Barrens was overwhelmed by Allican soldiers who came across the Great Sea and docked at Ratchet. Dreg's commanding officer fled the battle, for all the boasting he made about beating them on any field of battle, anywhere. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Orc Category:Dragonmaw Clan Category:Stormblade Clan Category:Characters Category:Warsong Clan Category:Dragonmaw Orc